Back Home at Last
by Noni711
Summary: I know I will savour each memory so strongly that it will almost live once more. I know that the strands of love will keep us together even when we are far apart. I only have to reach out with my mind and there you are, waiting to shower me with the love you always did. But right now is my time to depart, don't think me leaving means I love you less Natsu Dragneel To: Luce
**O** **K I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN POSTING STORIES IM SORRY**

 **Well I decided to do another one of those stories since I can't think of what to write or anything so…hope u like it please review and stuff and give me ur opinion and if I did anything you didn't like or something wrong still tell me so I can fix it in the future oh and for my story colorless yea well thanks:**

 _ **Lucy Heartbreaker**_

 _ **darknekofairy225**_

 **for reviewing it made me extremely happy so yea anyways review and read hope u like**

 **p.s: I feel like I'm getting a bit better at writing fanfics.**

* * *

He's losing his mind…again. He can feel it unraveling, the threads of every happy memory he could ever once recall, all but a disarray of strings scattered about his feet. His sharp knees dig into the earth as he hits the ground, his hands unsteady as they silently claw at the dirt. He opens his mouth, but not a sound comes out. It has been about 3 years now. Natsu left her behind. He tried his best to not look back as he could feel his own eyes become watery.

Natsu never saw Lucy sit like that, her body deflated. Her loose shoulders shook, her hands hanging low, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears. Aside from her reddened face, she was so gray looking and her hair was as disheveled and damp as the rain hit her hard. Natsu felt everyone…all his friends that he treasured…he could feel their eyes staring at him. He didn't want to…not at all, but he had to. Natsu needed to leave to train to become stronger so he can protect everyone.

* * *

 _ **(1 year ago)**_

" _ **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gray screamed as his hands both clenched each of Natsu's shoulders. He shook him violently another time and everyone surrounded them glaring at Natsu.**_

" _ **WE PROTECT EACH OTHER TOGETHER SO STOP TRYING TO DO THIS FOR US! WE ARE TOGETHER AS FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Gray shouted again, however, this time, Lucy stepped up. Natsu was too shocked at Gray's words he didn't bother to look.**_

" _ **Natsu…please do you know how much this will hurt us?" she asked her voice cracking at the word "us." Erza had tears in her eyes and glared at Natsu. Her vision was blurry as the hot tears easily escaped her eyes. Lucy gripped Natsu's scarf and gave it a harsh pull.**_

" _ **STOP! THIS WILL ONLY PUT US IN MORE PAIN…IF WE ARE IN PAIN FROM THIS COULD YOU PROTECT US NOW?!" Lucy shouted. Slowly, his eyes widened in shock and complete amazement as her harsh words filled his ears. Anger boiled deep in Lucy's system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she knew it's too much for her to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force her to start and say things she does not mean, or to express thoughts she's suppressed for weeks about Natsu lately.**_

" _ **THINK ABOUT THIS DEEPER IDIOT!" Wendy screamed Carla shocked at her words.**_

 _ **All Natsu could do was stand there and stare in complete shock.**_

* * *

He shook his head and forced himself to forget what happened. Natsu stood up and continued to walk however hesitating.

"2 more weeks…and I'm coming home, guys…"

Lucy managed to let it go. Fairy Tail was disbanded as a guild. Natsu left. Everyone gave up and parted their own ways. Lucy didn't give up for so long, she would keep her eye out for one clue. Slowly Lucy pulled open her closet. Maps and pins were everywhere…. places where her friends could be…or where Natsu could be. Smirking, Lucy hesitated before tearing off everything…everything she worked on for so long. Her work that she put her life and hope into…however, she was different now. Lucy as well went her own path. After going through a moment, Lucy walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as she cut the shower on. She bathed her skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that scattered her body. Sighing, she removed the soaked glove and looked at her new guild mark.

The same spot where her Fairy Tail mark used to be…however she let it go finally.

After getting out and drying herself, she put on her new clothes hiding her identity. Grabbing her cloak, keys, and whip she headed out the door making sure her cloak hid her face.

Even though 3 years have now passed…things changed.

Lucy was the leader of the most powerfulness dark guild in Fiore.

She was the most wanted person.

She let all her emotions and feelings go…

Lucy was upset…of course she didn't want this, however, …it was the only way to forget. As she quickly entered the new guild hall that has replaced Fairy Tail, everyone welcomed her. Still, not even for a moment, she never got used to the new faces she would have to see every day.

Everyone greeted her before returning to work or picking fights with each other. She walked to the middle of the guild until she reached her throne where she would sit and rethink her choices.

Lucy barely called upon her celestial spirits…she had so many keys now that carrying them around weighed her down because of the weight. Lucy ran her fingers through her blonde hair that was now long. Her eyes had bags under them and she grew extremely skinny and thin over the past years. Lucy smiled thinking to herself that Natsu wouldn't have to complain about her weight anymore. Instantly she reminded herself of her position and was able to stop smiling.

"Hey, you should smile like that more" one of her teammates said.

"I suppose…I should" she said letting a big yawn escape her mouth. The doors burst open and everyone quickly put their cloaks on covering their faces and it grew quiet. An unfamiliar figure with a black cloak on and hood on as well continued to walk until he reached the middle of the hall.

After a few long moments of silence and confusion, the figure spoke in a loud, clear deep voice.

"What happened to the guild Fairy Tail…" the figure demanded letting the hood fall off.

Lucy's eyes widened and mixed emotions filled her as she now looked and the familiar man.

"Where the hell is your guild master" he demanded letting flames erupt from his body melting the iron and glass from the bar. Her skin was glistening and the nape of her neck damp as she lifted the ice cold glass of water to her mouth. A lone drop of sweat made its way down her back, leaving a trail of temporary coolness in its wake. She squirmed in her seat as her brain was made to do pushups, trying to interpret everything she saw before her just now. Everyone turned towards Lucy and she stared down at the ground making sure that her identity was not revealed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD FAIRY TAIL!" he screamed at her making her flinch. Lucy felt them…and it wasn't her fault…she couldn't control it anymore. Standing up she felt her legs wobble and she sat back down. She began to cry. She didn't want to, didn't want the men to see her weakness, didn't want to draw more fear from her own body. She couldn't help it, though. She felt alone and helpless. Like the time when everyone left her.

Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of her. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, her fists began to clench and her jaw rooted. Burning rage hissed through her body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off Lucy like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing her moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty. Lucy gritted her teeth feeling hatred and envy as she stared at the man she loved in the past and maybe still does. Everyone went their own ways…but at least, they had someone…and she didn't…they left her! Lucy stood to her feet able to walk without feeling wobbly.

Slowly she walked closer until she stood right in front of him. She made sure she didn't look at him in the eye…instead she just stared at his chest that was scarred and scratched. His skin was no longer smooth…she knew by just looking at him, anyone would've known.

"Are you the leader?!" Natsu asked her with great anger in his voice. Lucy unbuttoned her cloak and let it drop to the floor. She grabbed her keys in one hand and whip in the other and stood firmly on the ground.

"Do you wish to fight the dark guild…the _Purebloods?!_ " Lucy asked him. Natsu froze as he stared at the girl he was determined to find. The girl he hid his emotions from and the girl he hurt so miserably when he left. Unable to speak…and let his flames burn anymore, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

 **(L.H.V)**

He walked up to me slowly and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. It felt as if when I was in his arms all my pain went away, mental and physical, mostly the depressing pain. If I could only stay in his arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people. One could only hope. All the anger I was feeling just seconds ago vanished. His arms only tightened as the moments passed and I could feel my guild members drilling holes through my back. If I stop to dwell for even a fraction of a second, my face is wet with tears. They roll silently into my cracked lips, salty and cold. The ache of longing to be with him echoed through the very marrow of my bones. It was a chill wind trapped in the chambers of my heart.

* * *

"My Luce…what happened to you, what happened here, what happened?" he asked Lucy very calmly before breaking away from her. Natsu took her weapons away from her and grabbed her arm firmly.

"I don't know what the hell any of you think you were doing…but if you ever dare to even touch this girl again I will burn this Guildhall and won't care about the memories and special times that lingered here and trust me…it's not a great feeling I know what it feels like" Natsu said tightening his grasp on her arm.

"Let our master go…" a voice said and everyone agreed.

"Sorry but your master is mine…I don't let things go and I never will" Natsu stated as he pulled Lucy to his chest and hugged her with one arm his other to his side as he held her weapons. Lucy felt something tingle and on her hand and she removed her glove to see her guild mark disappearing.

"We never let the people we love go…" Natsu said before holding his hand out.

A blast of heat escaped his hand melting everything it touched. Lucy could hear the screams and shrieks but as much as she tried to turn back Natsu held her firmly and was obviously not planning on letting go. Lucy gasped as her Fairy Tail guild symbol reappeared on her hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't help but let a big smile appear on her face. As Natsu burned the guildhall he looked down at Lucy to see her staring at her hand with a smile. He smiled to knowing that she hasn't smiled like that for a while.

As they left Natsu hit Lucy hard on the head.

"YOU ARE AN IDOT DO YOU KNOW HO-?"

Before Natsu could start yelling at her and giving her a lecture she did something he wasn't expecting. Lucy slapped Natsu hard on the cheek allowing a loud painful noise to echo throughout the streets. His eyes were wide full of shock as he gently touched the slap mark on his cheek.

"You left me in pain…Fairy Tail was disbanded…everyone went their own ways. As much as I tried to find you I never made any progress…I joined a dark guild…I became the leader. I hurt people and thought when I could inflict as much pain as I wanted to people my emotions would ease…but instead, they just became tenser." Lucy looked up at Natsu to see unreadable emotions on his face and she looked away in shame.

"Luce…as much as I want to keep asking questions I know right now isn't the right time…and I will admit your choices were arrogant and wrong" he said quietly almost whispering.

"However I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for leaving everyone and we will all reunite no matter how long it takes us," Natsu said revealing his old original large smile. Lucy smiled and nodded before Natsu hugged her again.

"It was so hard for me to tell you at first…since I was denying my feelings, but Lucy I love you, and it was more painful to say goodbye to you than anyone else. However, your smile was the only thing that kept me going throughout my training and all this time, so promise me one thing. Please show me that smile again and never lose it again" Natsu said.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. They both broke away from each other and Natsu had his casual smile with a faint blush. Lucy smiled and they continued their walk…with hope and determination, and this time, Lucy wouldn't give up on finding her friends. She wasn't envious anymore because she had _him._ Both of them couldn't help but mock each other on their appearances and both of them broke into laughs.

 _How both of them missed this feeling and they wouldn't let it go._


End file.
